Deaths New Entertainment Remake
by zed019
Summary: Harry is fed up with the wizarding world and decided to leave through the veil inadvertently becoming deaths new entertainment. Hasn't he been always?, Nope that was fate.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 A new Adventure

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing , this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment. Cross-over from various games , books and anime.

Harry Potter, The Boy-Who-Lived, The Chosen one, Champion of light, Deafeater of You-know-Who, etc. etc. etc., and his most famous tittle, "The Master of Death".

Harry thought that his obligations was done. He fought a war, because a crazy old lady phrophesized, that he would be a chosen one to finally defeat You-know-Who. This led to the death of his beloved parents by hand of the Dark Lord Voldemort. Surprisingly, he was very lucky that the killing curse spell, a famous one-shot, one-kill spell rebounded, and killed the dark wanker himself. The oh so great Dumbledore said that it was his parents love that saved him. He really did not believe the nonsense that it was love that saved him. He was just lucky, he rationalized that he had gained a sort of magical immunization from the Dark Lord when he was made into an accidental horcrux. He was lucky that magic immunization saved him when he confronted the possesed professor Quirrel.

Harry Potter paid his dues to the magical community when he saved them from Voldemort. He expected that he could live a normal happy life now that the war was over.

Sadly, it was not meant to be. The whole magical community turned on him, claiming him to be the next uprising Dark Lord. He rationalized that they were probably after his money, after all he was the richest person in magical Britain. He was Heir to Hufflepuff, Heir to Gryffindor, Heir to Ravenclaw and Heir to Slytherin by rights of conquest.

He decided that he had enough, so he made a secret trip to gringots, and withrawed all of his assets to an enchanted bottomless pouch. He went to the veil into the department of mystery, and jumped in. He researched the veil enough to know that it was a magical doorway to another world or dimension, and was very hopeful that he could start a new life.

He woke up in the middle of the forest, and he noticed that he was a kid again. He estimated that he was age 7. Harry noticed that he had a blinking icon on his peripheral vision, and he dicided to touch it.

Ding.

* * *

**®System Notice:**

Dear Harry Potter,

As you may have noticed, you have been de-aged to grant your request to a new life. This is a system menu, it has your items, skills, money, and stats. To view your stats, say stats, and to view your skills, say skills and if you want to check your items, say inventory. I decided it would be fun if you start fresh. This screen window will only be visible to you, and this also acts as pocket dimension that will store infinite items, and food will never go bad if you decided to store it here. I'm so generous, praise me, praise me more. Oh shush you, Go on to your next adventure.

Sincerely,

Death

P.S

I have adjusted your body so you can understand these inhabitants language and granted you a boon of most of the magical worlds spells as you are my master.

* * *

Harry: "Sigh, even in here someone gets a last laugh, but oh well, I'll bite."

Harry: "Status Window!."

* * *

**Character Name: Harry Potter**

**Alignment: Neutral**

**Level:1**

**Profession: Master of death**

**Title:None**

**Fame: 0**

**Health: 100**

**Mana: 100**

**Strength: 10**

**Agility: 10**

**Vitality: 10**

**Wisdom: 10**

**Intellect:10**

**Stamina: 10**

**Luck: 10**

**Attack:20**

**Magic Attack: 20**

**Magic defense: 20**

**Defense:20**

* * *

Harry: "Okay not bad, Skills!."

* * *

**Accio: Brings an object to you.**

**Aguamenti: Creates a gush of water from the tip of the spell caster's wand.**

**Alohomora: Opens locks.**

**Aparecium: Makes invisible ink become visible.**

**Avada Kedavra: The Unforgivable Curse; Kills your opponent.**

**Avifors: Turns things into birds.**

**Avis: Makes birds fly out of the end of your wand.**

**Bombarda: Causes a small, locally contained explosion. To make a bigger explosion, one could use "bombarda maxima".**

**Colloportus: Closes a door and binds it so that it can't be opened.**

**Confringo: AKA the Blasting Curse; Causes the item targeted to explode.**

**Confundus: Confounds your target, or makes them temporarily confused.**

**Conjunctivitis: Damages the eyesight of your opponent, making them seem to have pink eye.**

**Crucio: The Second Unforgivable Curse, the Cruciatus Curse; Tortures your opponent mercilessly.**

**Deletrius: Erases the last spell cast by a wand so that it can't be discovered.**

**Densaugeo: Makes teeth grow out of control.**

**Diffindo: Makes seams split open, severs an object into two pieces.**

**Duro: Turns an item to stone.**

**Rennervate. Used to wake up a stunned person.**

**Engorgio: Makes an item larger, as in swollen.**

**Episkey: Heals relatively minor wounds.**

**Evanesco: Causes an item to immediately dissolve away, as if it had never existed.**

**Expecto Patronum: Creates Patronus.**

**Expelliarmus Disarms: the target of the spell, such as knocking their wand out of their hand.**

**Fera Verto: Transforms animals into water goblets!.**

**Ferula: Binds a broken limb with a splint and bandages, tightly wrapped**

**Fidelius : Allows a secret to be hidden within the secret keeper's soul; very powerful spell.**

**Finite Incantatem: Stops any spell.**

**Flagrate: Allows the user to write or draw in the air with fire.**

**Flipendo: Also knows as the Knockback Jinx, pushes or flips something backwards.**

**Furnunculus: Causes a person to break out in boils.**

**Geminio: Creates a duplicate of an item (a twin, as in the zodiacal sign Gemini).**

**Immobulus: Immobilizes the target.**

**Impedimenta: Puts up an impediment that slows down something or someone that is coming toward you.**

**Imperio: The third unforgivable curse. Allows the user to assume complete control of another person.**

**Impervius: Repels water from a surface.**

**Incarcerous : Conjures up ropes, which then bind an opponent.**

**Incendio: Lights a fire.**

**Legilimens: Allows the user to gain access to another's mind and memories.**

**Levicorpus: Turns your opponent upside down and dangles them in thin air**

**Liberacorpus: "Liberates", or frees a body that has been caught up by the levicorpus spell.**

**Locomotor Mortis: The Leg-Locker Curse; locks an opponent's legs together.**

**Lumos: Creates light, usually by making the tip of the wand glow. More light can be created using "lumos maxima".**

**Mobiliarbus: Used to move a tree from one place to another.**

**Mobilicorpus: Used to move a body from one place to another**

**Muffliato: Causes a buzzing noise to surround a limited area so that those in the area can carry on a private conversation.**

**Nox : Extinguishes light, used to douse the light created by "Lumos".**

**Obliviate: Makes a person "oblivious", erasing their memories of an event.**

**Orchideous: Conjures a bunch of flowers from the user's wand.**

**Petrificus Totalus: Total petrification; petrifies an opponent totally.**

**Point Me: The Four Point Spell; makes the user's wand act like a compass.**

**Portus : Turns any item into a Portkey, which can then be used to transport a person or persons to another location.**

**Protego : Protects the user, and sends a spell back on an opponent.**

**Quietus: Makes things quiet, used to muffle "Sonorus".**

**Reducio: Shrinks an item.**

**Reducto: Blasts solid objects into pieces.**

**Relashio: Releases something from being constrained or held.**

**Reparo: Repairs broken items.**

**Repello: Repels something.**

**Repello Muggletum: Makes an area invisible to Muggles.**

**Revelio: Causes something that is hidden to be revealed**

**Rictusempra: Causes a person to curl up in laughter, as if being tickled.**

**Salvio Hexia: Unclear; seems to strengthen other protective spells, or to deflect any hexes cast toward a specific location.**

**Scourgify: Used to clean dirt or other material off of a surface.**

**Sectumsempra: Causes lacerations to appear all over an opponent's body, as if they had been cut by an invisible sword.**

**Serpensortia: Conjures a snake.**

**Silencio: Makes the target of the spell unable to make any sound.**

**Sonorus: Amplifies the user's voice.**

**Stupefy: Stupefies an opponent, or knocks them insensible temporarily.**

**Tarantallegra: Forces an opponent's legs to dance uncontrollably.**

**Tergeo: Scours something clean.**

**Wingardium Leviosa: Allows the user to make an object levitate; the first spell taught in the Harry Potter movies.**

**Wandless Magic: Able to cast magic wandlessly.**

**Silent Casting: Able to cast magic silently.**

**Occulemency: Able to organize and defend the mind.**

**Transfiguration: The ability to turn objects into another objects.**

**Runes: The ability to enchant, has a variety of uses.**

**Potion Mastery: The skill to brew potions.**

**Apparition: The ability to teleport**

* * *

Harry was flabbergasted with his new skills, his skills literally had a very very long line, he memorized the important ones for his use. His possesions and galleons was stashed safely inside his menu inventory, "Cool" Harry said before decided to visit the nearest civilization, and walked there.

Harry exited the forest, and found a Vast expanse of a desert, there was only one thing on Harry's mind.

"Bloody Hell!, Death sent me near in a Bloody Desert, with no means to find civilization." Harry shouted

Harry cursed, and cursed, but he did not do him any good. He finally decided to treck the desert. An hour passed, two hour passed, and three hours passed. Harry's stamina could not take it anymore, and collapsed in the middle of a dessert.

Luckily for our young Harry, a passing Suna ninja team returning from their recent mission saw young Harry's passed out body, and the ninja decided to help him, after all who in the right mind would abandon a child in the middle of the dessert.

The Suna ninja finally arrived in the hidden village of the sand, and reported to their leader right away.

"Kazekage-sama we have returned."

"Is the mission a success?." The Kazekage asked.

"Hai!, Kazekage-sama."

"Is there something else?." The Kazekage questioned

"Hai!, Kazekage-sama, we found a child passed out in the dessert, what would you have us do Kazekage-sama?."

"Treat him to the hospital, he should be a nice addition to our village, and we need as many ninja we can train to bolster our forces. I'll visit him later." The Kazekage ordered.

"Hai!, Kazekage-sama."

Harry woke up from his early debacle. He was tired, thirsty and hungry. Worst of all he was in a hospital. In a bloody hospital, he hated the bloody hospital. Hospitals reminded him too much of his close encounters with death, that was far too many than he could count. With a groan he decided to voice out his displeasure.

" I see you're awake." the voice interrupted Harry with his musings.

Harry obserserved the man in front of him, and he decided that he did not like this man one bit. He knew this man's kind very well. He was the type of a person that looks down on others, and would do anything to achieve his goals, worst of all this was a person that definitely has a giant stick up his ass. He decided to play his cards safe.

"Good morning." Greeted Harry.

"Good morning, as you know, one of my men found you in the middle of the dessert, and brought you to us. Here are your options, You can go to an orphanage, and train to be a ninja, or you can live by yourself, find a way to survive, or train to be a ninja." Asked the Kazekage

Harry hit the jackpot on his guess. He had a bloody choice in his situation, being a ninja is a big no in his opinion, he really had enough killing or being tied down by the government. Harry really hated the man with a passion, but this ninja's did save him, the least Harry could do is to be polite.

"I'll choose option two, I can take care of myself." Harry said as the amused Kazekage looked like he had grown another head.

The Kazekage inwardly laughed, a young boy pretending to be independent. How is he gonna survive without money except to choose to be put in the orphanage. If he decided to play this game, then why not let him. Let's see how long this kid will last.

"Very well, what's your name?." Asked the Kazekage.

"Harry Potter." Answered Harry.

"Seing as you are now a member of this village, your name from now on will be Sabaku no Hari." The Kazekage said with a tone that said in finality.

"You will be discharged today, try not to die little boy." The Kazekage said in an all knowing tone, orphans rarely survived on their own.

With that the Kazekage vanished in a swirl of sand.

Harry cursed in his mind. The bloody wanker just changed his bloody name without his consent. Harry decided that the leader of this village was bad for his health. He groaned, and moved his tired body to find the nearest bank ,and exchange one of his galleons for money. Surprising the exchange rate was high, and Harry received 10k ryo for some galleons.

Harry or Hari now as he was supposedly called, God he hated the name, but it was his saviors wish. He knew about blood debts, and all that shit! that came along with it. He was a wizard dammit!, he had pride even if he was now a seven year old...again.

The seven year old de-aged wizard now decided to find a restaurant and decided to pig out. He didn't care about manners because he was very hungry. The establishment he dined in was very happy. A kid just ordered a whole week worth of food making them a very large profit. He rented a small apartment, and bought some basic necessities. He had alot on his mind, but for now he needed rest and finally slept peacefully while his thoughts were on how to extract his revenge, on that leader person that has a large stick up his ass.

Hari woke up the next day feeling refreshed, he ate a light breakfast, and took a bath. Hari decided to go to the library to get his bearings on what kind of convuluted situation he got himself into. He first read on Intrudction to Ninja, then he read the history of the Hidden Villages, Introduction to Chakra, Introduction to Ninja weapons, Weapon Speacialty in Suna, Legends and Myths, Tales of the legendary Gutsy Ninja and many others. He was so absorbed in his reading that he didn't notice that it was nearly closing time and the librarian called to him that it was closing time. Hari thanked the librarian and headed home. There he made dinner, and was about to go to bed, but he noticed a blinking lights on his system menu, and decided to click it.

Ding

**®System Notice**

**-Int + 20**

**-Wis + 10**

Hari: "Probably got these new stats from my focused reading."

Hari: "Stats!."

* * *

**Character Name: Hari no Sabaku**

**Alignment: Neutral**

**Level:1**

**Profession: Master of death**

**Title:None**

**Fame: 0**

**Health: 100**

**Mana: 200**

**Strength: 10**

**Agility: 10**

**Vitality: 10**

**Wisdom: 20**

**Intellect: 30**

**Stamina: 10**

**Luck: 10**

**Attack:20**

**Magic Attack: 60**

**Magic defense: 60**

**Defense: 20**

* * *

Hari then slept, and on the next day spent his morning with another light breakfast, and a bath. Today he decided to to check the ninja stores to check on they're stock of weapons to see what the hype is all about. He saw small daggers that they called kunai, a throwing star that they called shuriken, some variety of swords, and short swords. What really caught his eyes were the battle fans that are native to suna. He saw giant battle fans and a normal sized battle fan.

The former boy-who-lived excitedly bought two regular battle fans to defend himself with, and decided to practice them in an empty training field. He did his daily routine of eat, sleep, and train untill the end of the week. Hari gained a new skill that continued his training for the week.

'Ding'

**® Learned skill:**

**© Fan Mastery lv 1**

-Increases attack power Fan (+10 % Attack Damage)

-Increases Accuracy with Fan (+3 % Accuracy)

'Ding'

**® Stats acummulated:**

- Str +10

- Agi +30

- Stm +30

Hari: "Stats!."

* * *

**Character Name: Hari no Sabaku**

**Alignment: Neutral**

**Level:1**

**Profession: Master of death**

**Title:None**

**Fame: 0**

**Health: 100**

**Mana: 200**

**Strength: 30**

**Agility: 40**

**Vitality: 10**

**Wisdom: 20**

**Intellect: 30**

**Stamina: 40**

**Luck: 10**

**Attack:60**

**Magic Attack: 60**

**Magic defense: 60**

**Defense: 20**

* * *

Hari's week was finally over and his fan mastery reached level 5

**© Fan Mastery lv 5**

-Increases attack power Fan (+30% Attack Damage)

-Increases Accuracy with Fan (+15 % Accuracy)

Hari was now satisfied, he certainly can defend himself with magic but that would raise suspicion than he already has. He decided that he needed a hobby so he purchased a large building that doubled as his home and he has plans to make a small business. Harry remodeled his home to his liking using transfiguration.

The now wizard turned seven year old decided to stock his place with food. He had invented the muggle refrigerator through the use of runes, oddly enough, it resembled to what ninja's call fuinjutsu in some form. He then cleaned out the market out of all ingredients, people were questioning the eccentric kid who bought their food but ignored it as they had a huge profit. He also bought a plot of land within the village, it really looked odd when a kid buys out a plot of land but they were accustomed to strange things being a ninja village and also Harry inadvertently made the village a large profit. He then went to work and warded his new home and his land where he plans to make a farm. Harry laughed, a farm in the middle of the desert, how laughable, but hey, he was the knowledge of the wizarding world, it wouldn't be farfetched that he can make the unplottable land, plottable.

Hari humed, peopled called him crazy when he was asked what he was going to do with that land. Hari of course answered honestly and said he was making a farm. That answer got a laugh out of everyone, it even reached the ears of the Kazekage.

The Kazekage thought for sure that he had died, nonetheless, he was amused, he really had better things to worry about, like his son Gaara and the status of his village. On the other hand, profit has been booming lately. Rumors of a rich eccentric orphaned was buying things left and right. They just chalked it as a quirk, after all, ninja's have quirks that they were used too.

Hari finally did it, after a week of enchanting the land and magically boositing the nutrients with this energy in the atmosphere called chakra, his experiments wielded a successful fruition. With that Harry bought rare herbs and a variety of vegetables. Due to the enhanced nutrients, the plants quickly grew and produced some high quality vegetables and herbs and sold them at the market at a low price, when asked, he said that his land he experimented with lead to a high productivity and yielded high quality products.

With that, Suna became lively and rumors once again sprouted about Harry, unlike Konoha, Suna was a close knit village and valued camaraderie especially when the crisis their village had gone through. But due to Hari's farm, they had regained some profit as they didn't have to export products for their food granting them extra resources to spend in their ninja program.

Hari hired ninja's left and right for deliveries for his valued customers. Hari's pay always gives a generous tip which made him a celebrity in the village. He was treated like a VIP now and is a well known member of the village.

The Kazekage was shocked one day when Hari donated a sizable sum of money for the ninja programs and the hospital facilities especially when he also donated very rare herbs that their greenhouse has very few in numbers.

Within a year, Suna became a bustling village. Many changes were made within the village and Suna became a self reliant village. Hari was offered a spot in the council as an adviser which the Kazekage begrudgingly handed the position due to the council's demands especially when said person revolutionized Suna.

It was then that Hari offered to do his fuinjutsu techniques to upgrade their greenhouse to yield more herbs which the council approved gaining Hari more supporters. Hari literally was the most powerful civilian in the village.

Hari inadvertently changed the Kazekage's interest away from Gaara in making him a weapon as Suna has no need to prove themselves to the Daimyo because their village was self sufficient. He also met the famous sand siblings himself with Kankuro and Temari and Gaara.

Gaara was not a psychotic killer now that Hari was friends with him, surprisingly, Shukaku was very afraid of Hari and often persuaded Gaara to befriend him instead which surprised him to no end. Overall it was a productive year.

'Ding'

**Tittle Gained: Suna Council Adviser**

**Hp/ Mp + 5000**

**Fame: + 5000**

**Authors Note:**

**Stats formula:**

1 str = 2 attack

1 vit = 5 hp, 2 def

1 int = 5 mp or mana, 2 magic attack, 2 magic def

Stats that I'm not sure how to formulate:

Wisdom = mana regen, magic def

Agility = attack rate, dodge

Luck = critical chance

Stamina = speaks for itself


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing , this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment. Cross-over from various games , books, anime, manga, and movies. The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

**Authors Note:** I toned down the gaming stuff.

Sabaku no Hari, age 8 years old, the most youngest, powerful political figure of Sunagakure and currently the most unhappy kid in the entire village. Why you ask?, because he has to deal with mountains of piles of paperwork.

"Seriously, I'm eight years old, how could they do that to me!." Shouted Hari in his new office.

**Random action has created a new skill.**

**Angry Roar**

**-Shout, paralyzes foes for 1 sec**.

"Great, that's useful, at least in the long run." Said Harry as he sighed.

Everyone who heard his rant was just amused, they reasoned that if he managed to run his farm business without a hitch, he can deal with the paperwork.

"Damn old geezers." Harry said his rant as he continued his paperwork.

"Knock, knock."

"Come in."

"Hari-sama, the council requests your presence." Said the Anbu.

"I'll be right there." Said Hari in a tired tone.

**The Council Chambers.**

"Our business today is for our 'Suna Council Advisor', we have deemed that it will be beneficial to the village if you will learn the craft of fuinjutsu with the honoured siblings Chiyo and Ebisu, due to your runes that you have implemented in our greenhouse, we have noticed it is similar to fuinjutsu and it is imperative that you learn for the sake of the village."

"All in favor?."

"Aye."

"Aye."

"Aye."

"Aye."

"Aye."

"Aye."

"We have the majority vote, Hari will train with the honoured siblings starting tomorrow, this concludes today's meeting, dismissed."

Harry sighed, he really couldn't voice his own opinion, since he was seen as a powerful figure towards the village, anything of his opinion is a doubled sword that can be used against him and his village as well as point swords to an enemy with the backing of the village.

**The next day**

Meeting the honoured siblings was very amusing to Hari, they're antics was hilarious, that is until Chiyo beat down Hari's ass in their lessons which included the physical conditioning of his body.

"Why am I training like a shinobi again?, aren't I just an advisor? a civilian advisor I might add?." Hari voiced his concern.

"Sad to say, that only you in the whole ninja council is lacking in training while young, and there is no civilian among the council, we decided to correct that, you will be learning the ninja arts along with your training in fuinjutsu, the council and the Kazekage already approved of this." Said Chiyo.

"Dodge!." Said Chiyo as she thrower a barrage of shuriken.

"You know what?, screw this, Protego Maxima!." Said Hari as a powerful shield errercted around him making the barrage of shuriken bounced off harmlessly of Harry and shocking Chiyo.

Harry used this chance to cast 'stupify' knocking Chiyo out. He then used 'rennervate' to undo the spell Harry casted after fifteen minutes.

"How was dreamland grandma Chiyo?." asked Harry amused, but was surprised instead when he was greeted by by Chiyo shouting **"Die! White Fang!."** She shouted and punched Hari who was sent flying a few meters back.

**Critical Hit = Hp - 1000**

"Ow, ow, what. hit me?, urg." Said Hari as he slowly got up.

"Grandma Chiyo, that was one mean punch." Hari said to Chiyo who was confused.

"What!?." Chiyo asked dumbfounded.

"What?, you punched me in the face shouting something about a White Fang." Hari explained.

"Ohh?, oohhhhh, sorry about that, my old age must've caught up to me." Chiyo answered sheepeshly while Hari sweatdropped.

"Are we done for today?." Asked Hari feeling sore on his face

"Oh, okay,...wait a minute!, what was that jutsu you used earlier?." Said Chiyo now remembering what happened earlier.

"Hmmm?, you said something?." Harry said playing dumb while Chiyo sweatdropped.

* * *

_Meanwhile, a Jonin named Hatake Kakashi suddenly felt like celeberating._

* * *

"Don't play dumb with me young man, your 50 years to early to claiming senile." Said Chiyo.

"You, so you admit your senile?." Harry asked curiously.

"What?, why you!." Shouted the angry Chiyo who threw a dozen explosive tags at Hari who was shocked by Chiyo's behavior.

A large crack in sound was heard before the place exploded in a large explosion.

When the explosion was cleared of dust, Chiyo was confused, Hari should be able to avoid that, but he disappeared. Realization hit Chiyo like a ton of bricks.

"He's dead, Hari's dead, Omg, the council will have my ass." Said Chiyo.

"No offense, but I want my ass young and plump, not old and wrinkly." A familiar voice cut through Chiyo's thoughts.

"You!, how dare you make me think your dead!, I'll have you know.." was cut off.

"Yeah yeah, I'm 50 years to be playing senile, you said that before." Said Hari.

"What!?, cheeky brat,... Hahahahahahaha, oh you got me, the council and the Kazekage will still want to know about your strange jutsu though." Said Chiyo seriously.

"Crap, I thought for sure that distraction would help you forget about that." Said Hari

"Hah, fat chance you cheeky brat!, now spill it before I paddle your behind for misbehaving." Said Chiyo threateningly.

"Fine, fine, it's a bloodline limit that uses only the spiritual side of chakra to do various jutsus, there happy?." Grumbled Hari.

"Yes, very, I'm sure the Kazekage would like to hear this." Said Chiyo as she vanished in a sand shunshin.

"What have I gotten myself into?." Said Hari as he sighed.

Hari was now wishing for the good old days, he remembered it like a year ago.

* * *

**Flashback**

Hari was continuing his practice with his battle fans in an abandoned training area when he heard a shout.

"**STOP!, STOP!,** are you even trying to use those battle fans?, what kata are you even using?." asked the blonde haired girl.

"Ummmm." Hari spluttered for an answer.

"Don't tell me you are just winging it?,... unbelievable, I can't have you tarnish the ancient art of the battle fan, users of it will be looked down upon, now, follow my movement forms." The blonde haired girl commanded with finality in her voice that would mean pain if it wasn't followed.

Hari diligently followed the girls movements and copied it for a whole two hours.

"Okay, that's enough for today, you aren't half bad, my name is Temari." Said the blonde haired girl revealed to be Temari.

"My name is..." was cut off.

"Fan boy, yes, a girly fan boy." interrupted the voice.

"Kankuro be nice, fans are not weak, you shouldn't be calling him that especially since you started wearing make-up." Teased Temari.

"Those are war paint dammit, they are not make-up!." Shouted Kankuro.

"Ahahahahahahaha." Hari couldn't hold himself and laughed.

"Stop laughing Fan boy, I'll get you for this." Said Kankuro as he left in a hurry.

"Well I gotta go too, what was your name again?." Asked Temari curiously.

"It's Hari." Said Hari as they parted ways.

**Flashback end.**

* * *

That was the starting friendship between Hari and the sand siblings. They often met up to train, play pranks and exchange ideas, they quickly became the best of friends. Although Hari has his heart out for Temari as he was smitten by her, it's so far a one sided love for now. Later he was introduced to Gaara who was a little bit saner since his father wasn't trying to kill him anymore. As an added incentive to the Kazekage, the Shukaku was well behaved when Hari was around so he promoted the friendship with his family and Hari

"Sigh, those were the good old days, well, I better head home." Harry said as he began to walk home.

**Kazekage's Office**.

"Chiyo-sama, how's our esteemed civilian council advisor doing?." Said the Kazekage in amused tone.

"Better than expected, he absorbed the fuinjutsu lessons like a sponge, his physical training is doing well." Chiyo reported.

"Good, he will be tutored with ninjutsu lessons in the future." The Kazekage said pleased.

"About that Kazekage-sama, Hari has revealed that he has an unknown bloodline limit during our extreme spar." Chiyo reported.

"Ohhh?." The Kazekage raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, from what he told me, he has the ability to mold jutsu's using only the spiritual aspect of the chakra, the jutsu is quite versatile and does not require any 'handsign'." Chiyo stressed the without the use of handsign part.

"Well this is unexpected, we may have found a diamond in the rough, continue to train him, I expect good news Chiyo-sama." Said The Kazekage.

"Hai, Kazekage-sama." Said Chiyo as she left.

"Interesting." Said the Kazekage as he went back to his nemesis, the mountain of paperwork.

* * *

**Status update:**

Runes lv 20

Fuinjutsu lv 1

Fan Mastery lv 10

Stats accumlated

Temari's Training Completed: All stat + 10

Gained Suna Council membership: gained 5 levels, fame 2000

Training from Chiyo: +5 int, +10 agi

**Character Name: Hari no Sabaku**

**Alignment: Neutral**

**Level: 6**

**Profession: Master of death**

**Title: Suna Concil Advisor**

**Fame: 2000**

**Health: 5325**

**Mana: 5525**

**Strength: 40**

**Agility: 60**

**Vitality: 45**

**Wisdom: 30**

**Intellect: 65**

**Stamina: 50**

**Luck: 20**


End file.
